


Untitled 3

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re probably like 18 or 19 or something. Dipper has an… accident during their first time. uuuuugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 3

**Author's Note:**

> Aaagh, so this one was a bit different. Semi nsfw? ish?
> 
> Definitely not set in the same continuity as the previous two (thank you to everyone who read them btw, I really hope you liked them even a bit)
> 
> Anyway it’s a little awkward and short but I hope I got the tone ok.
> 
> Originally written on tumblr January 2nd 2014

=================================  
  
_"oh. no no no no. oh god"_ Dipper Pines whimpered in his head. _"I just-"_  
  
He kept staring down at himself, wide-eyed, terrified. There was a pounding just inside his ear. He could vaguely register his heart was beating in his chest at a furious pace. It wasn’t going down. Aren’t you supposed to calm down and relax and your pulse lowers after.. _oh god_. He couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t breathing. Was he holding his breath without realizing? He could feel cold sweat forming on the side of his head.  
  
_"I bet my hands are clammy again"_  
  
His hands are always clammy. Probably. He felt wretched. Disgusting, sweaty palms. Whatever he wanted to touch. Whoever he.. w-wanted to.. hold.  
  
H-hold.  
  
Something was touching his right hand. Someone was holding it. Sitting next to him. S-someone. On his bed. Next to him. She was talking. Looking at him. With those eyes of hers. Those beautiful, intelligent, calming eyes.  
  
"Dipper?" Mabel asked quietly.  
  
_"I can’t"_  
  
He couldn’t look at her. The pounding inside his ear wouldn’t stop. He felt so pathetic. So _ashamed_. His eyes darted to his right but quickly reverted back when they caught sight of her socks. Her bare knees. Her light blue underwear. He couldn’t even l-look at her.  
  
_"I-I can’t. This. I just ruined. T-this."_  
  
"Dipper." she repeated. Her voice wasn’t stern. It wasn’t angry. It wasn’t disappointed. It wasn’t sad. It-it wasn’t disgusted. Was it?  
  
He looked at her knees again. The little yellow bandaid on her right knee. The tiny white socks she hadn’t taken off. The beautiful, pale, soft skin of her thighs. He dropped his eyes back into his lap. He was staring at his boxers again. His eyes tried to avert.. the stain. He wanted to kill himself. Can you strangle yourself? You pass out and lose your grip on your neck before anything else happens, right? What about bedsheets? If he piled enough pillows and bedsheets, would he be able to suffocate himself quick enough? He would need weight on top of the pile, probably.  
  
"Dipper. Hey. It’s.. it’s okay"  
  
Maybe if he jumped out of the window. Would that be overly dramatic? He could probably fit through the little triangle shaped window with a little effort.  
  
_"The fall probably wouldn’t even be enough to kill me. I’d just break like a leg and maybe an arm. And my pants would still be around my ankles. And I’d probably traumatize Mabel for life"_  
  
He wanted to sink through the sheets of his bed. Through his mattress. Through the floor. Through the bottom of the Mystery Shack. Through the ground itself.  
  
"Dipper." Mabel said softly, cupping his left cheek and turning his head to look at her. His twin sister looked at him with such warmth in her eyes. With such patience. With slight worry. A slight smile.  
  
"I-I.." he started weakly. He wanted to cry. "I-I’m sor-"  
  
"Hey. Hey." she held her hand on his cheek and squeezed his hand in her lap gently. "It’s alright. You don’t need to apologize" she continued with a whisper.  
  
"I-I do" he touched her hand on his cheek gently. "I ruined.."  
  
"Shhh" she smiled tenderly and thumbed his nose. "Don’t worry about it. We can just try again later"  
  
_"R-really..?"_  
  
He closed his eyes and could feel himself tearing up a bit. He felt so worthless. So incredibly ashamed of himself. It had been their moment. They were about to. And he’d.  
  
"Heeey" she whispered as she stroked a single budding tear from under his eye.  
  
She was so patient. So caring. So wonderful. He’d wanted this to be perfect for her. The kind of perfect worthy of her. The kind of perfect that made her feel how he felt. How she made him feel.  
  
"PBBBBBT" There was a sudden poke on his cheek. His eyes snapped open and could see his sister sticking her tongue out.  
  
"PBBBT" she poked him on the foreheard.  
  
"O-okay. M-" "PBBBT" "Ma-" "PBBBBBBT" "Mab-" "PBBBBT" "Mab-" "PBBBT" "Mab-" "PBBT" "Mabe-" "PBBBBBBT" "Sto-" "PBBBBBBT" "Ma-" "PBBBBT" "Sto-" "PBBBBT" "Hel-" "PBBBBBBT" "Ma-" "PBBBBBBT" she kept rasberrying and poking his cheeks, the top of his head, his ears, his nose, his chin and he couldn’t get a word in.  
  
"OKAY!" he eventually managed out, grabbing both of her hands. He was weakly laughing with his left eye watering uncontrollably. "ALRIGHT!"  
  
She kept grinning at him as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it carefully. She twisted her wrists a little and they laced their fingers. He looked at her eyes with a slightly sad, overwhelmed smile on his face.  
  
"I wanted it to be perfect"  
  
"I knowww" she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "It will be"  
  
Her smile was so warm and radiant and patient he just wanted to embrace her and hold her and not ever let go. But as he started to lean forward she was suddenly careening towards him and then she was crashing into him and wrapping her arms around his neck and he was falling back on the bed and she was laying on top of him and he was wrapping his arms around her waist and could feel his heart beating against her chest covered only with a bra and he knew she could feel his heartbeat and he realized he could feel her heart thumping against his own bare chest and it was  
  
"I-I love-"  
  
She silenced him with a kiss and her fingers dug into his hair and he tightened his arms around her back and waist and tried to somehow pull her even closer to himself and their legs kept getting entangled and she lightly bit his lip as they both gasped for air and kept staring at each others’ now open eyes.  
  
She leaned in slowly and kissed the tip of his nose before sliding to his side, never breaking eye contact. He brushed some stray hair away behind her ear and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes slowly lowered down to look between them and his eyes followed her gaze at the stain on his boxers again. Her smile slowly grew into a cheeky grin.  
  
She let out a little snort. “Well that happened.”  
  
Dipper could feel his face go red again and cold sweat to form and he let out a quiet, involuntary noise that sounded like a cross between a whimper and a groan. Mabel giggled and poked his ribs and he yelped and tickled her and soon the two siblings were laughing quietly again. He took her hand again and kissed her knuckles, one by one.  
  
"I’m sorry for being such a pathetic guy" he finally let out, his face completely red.  
  
Mabel flashed him a warm, loving smile and lightly poked his cheek with her finger, mouthing a silent boop.  
  
"At least you’re my pathetic guy"  
  
Both of them lowered their head into his pillow, their eyes locked. Dipper gingerly wrapped his arms around his sister and kissed her forehead as he breathed in the scent of her hair. She hummed contently, gave him a soft peck on the lips, squeezed his waist and then closed her eyes. He observed her for a moment before closing his own and drifting off to sleep next to her.


End file.
